Forget Me Not
by Hajimari
Summary: Set after Gundam Seed. The world is once again peaceful and Kira is engaged to Lacus, but Lacus has no idea there was already someone in Kira’s heart...[KxF fanfic! COMPLETED! Pls R&R!]
1. Thrown, Lost, But Not Forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

A/N: This is fanfiction is KxF. Don't go ahead and read if you're a KxL fan, it will freak you out…

Summary: Set after Gundam Seed. The world is once again peaceful and Kira is engaged to Lacus, but Lacus has no idea there was already someone in Kira's heart… (Fllay is alive in this story, she hasn't die, so please take notice)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 1: Thrown, Lost, But Not Forgotten**_

Kira sat on the chair at the balcony, watching as Lacus was playing with the other orphans who are laughing and smiling.

Kira smiled and saw how happy was Lacus. No, she wasn't happy, she was very happy because just yesterday, Kira has proposed to her and now, they were engaged. Another reason is that the world is now at peace again, without any inflicts towards Naturals or Coordinators.

Kira was feeling happy too, but with an unknown reason, he was feeling empty, like the one person he loved dearly wasn't there, here, or anywhere he know.

Kira sighed and looked towards the sky, thinking about why he was rejected, why he is leading a life so happy, but so sad at the same time.

"We're back!" The children shouted as they went into the house which Cagalli provided them in ORB. Lacus walked into the house last and she gently kissed Kira's cheek and said softly, "I'm back." "Welcome back, Lacus," Kira replied.

"Miss Lacus," A child tugged at Lacus's dress. Lacus looked at the child and bent down to face him, "What's wrong?" "There's no more juice. All of us want to drink some juice." The child replied.

Kira immediately said, "I'll go out and buy some for the children." Lacus smiled and said, "Thank you, Kira. Please be back soon."

Kira nodded and walked out of the door. He took his car keys and went inside the convertible, driving his way to the nearest town.

As he reach the town, he stopped his car and went into the town. Kira walked and walked, admiring the beauty of the place, he was really glad that war is over, but he still have something to be saddened about, not Lacus, not himself, not to Cagalli and Athrun or his friends, it was about _her_.

As Kira was walking, he passed by a boutique and saw that there was someone standing in front the shop, looking at one of the splendid dresses.

Kira passed by, not noticing every detail of the shop, but then, he suddenly stopped and turned back. He thought he had seen someone very familiar.

The person who was initially standing there was still there. Kira intentionally walked by to see the person's reflection though the glass window.

To his surprised, it was really her! The girl who had red hair was turning to go off but a look of surprise came to her face when she saw Kira. "Kira!" The girl said in totally surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1. I know it's short but I liked writing short chapters because I'm incapable of and disliked writing long chapters. Hope you'll like it! I think by now, you may be guessing who the girl is and I think all of you know, right? Pls continue to read my story, I'll try my best to update quickly. Pls review.


	2. A Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: I hereby pronounced that this story will have a total of 6 chapters. This is the chapter 2, like previous chapter, this chapter will be short too, and I'll try my best to make it longer. Hope you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 2: A Meeting**_

"Kira!" The girl said in totally surprise and shock. "Fllay!" Kira said. "Why are you here?" Fllay said guiltily and blushed slightly.

"I was just buying some drink for the orphans and Lacus." Kira replied. Fllay was lost in her own thoughts, _Maybe he really grew to liked Lacus a lot. Maybe I was right about leaving him, I was such a pathetic girl. He's better off with Lacus._

"Fllay?" Kira said uncertainly and his voice brought Fllay back to reality. "Huh? What were you saying?" Fllay said. "I just called your name. Umm…You want to go to that café, I heard their desserts are nice, and we can chat about ourselves, we haven't seen each other for a long time." Kira suggested.

"That would be nice. But shouldn't you call Lacus, she might get worried if you're not back by her side soon." Fllay said. Kira nodded and begin dialing the phone and called Lacus.

"Hello, I am Lacus Clyne. Who is this?" Lacus said at the other end of the line. "Lacus, I'm Kira. I met my friend and we were thinking of catching up, do you mind if I come back later." Kira said. "I wouldn't mind, take your time." "Okay, thanks Lacus." Kira said.

After the phone call, Kira led Fllay to the café spoken earlier. They sat down at a spot and chat about their lives about these six years, which they separated.

Kira found out that Fllay is now a designer in her own famous company and is doing rather well but she didn't have any boyfriend or partner, and he wonders why.

Kira and Fllay ordered their desserts and chat further. "So," Fllay begin, "What are things going around you and Lacus, are you engaged or married or something?" "Yeah," Kira said, taking a bite of his cake. Fllay looked at Kira with big round eyes, and he continued, "We're engaged, our wedding is next two weeks."

Kira handed out an invitation of his weeding and gave it to Fllay. Fllay accepted the invitation but was trying to hide her sadness, "Oh, that's nice. I'll surely come to her wedding. Oh, look at the time, I got to go now, I'm having a meeting ten minutes later. Keep in contact." Fllay said and went off quickly."

"Fllay!" Kira called her name as she was running away from him, he wanted to run after Fllay, tell her how much she mean to him. But Fllay already knew, Kira had told her so, but she wasn't ready to forgive herself, that's why they went separated ways.

As she ran, she held back her tears. When she reached her shop, she went up to her room (Fllay live above her shop) and locked the doors and windows and turned on the air-conditioner.

Then finally, she went up to her bed, huddled her pillows and let it all out, she cried and tears flowed endlessly. Did she made the wrong choice? Should she even let Lacus have Kira at the first place?

She didn't know. She didn't understand. For five years, she remained in darkness of not knowing anything and not understanding anything…

Meanwhile, Kira was walking to the store to purchase the drinks, but he was still dwelling on what happen just now. He could feel the sadness in Fllay, but what he doesn't understand is that why is Fllay unwilling to open up herself.

Kira decided not to think about it anymore and he went ahead to buy the drinks for the children.

As he was driving and returning home, he thought about Fllay again. Although he was engaged to Lacus, he still loved Fllay, and he knew if he continued like this, he would be betraying Lacus. What will he do now?

Kira was in love with Fllay although the wound Fllay made on Kira six years ago has yet to heal…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, hope this chapter's long enough. Next chapter will be all flashback and little present. Hope you'll continue to read my story! Pls review, I've been getting so little reviews for all my story these days, argh!


	3. How You Hurt Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: This chapter will be longer than the previous two chapters, I promise. Hope you will like it! Oh, and just in case of any people misunderstanding, let's just take it that in my story, Fllay live until GS, okay?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 3: How You Hurt Me**_

_6 years ago…_

It was finally the end of the major war between Naturals and Coordinators. Cagalli and Athrun brought Kira back onto Archangel.

As they reach Archangel, Kira was told to get some rest, but Kira knew he would do so even if he isn't told to.

As he went to his room, he saw Fllay sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Kira remembered saving her before her ship was shot down. "What's up?" Kira told her as he walk to her with the door closing behind him.

Fllay looked guilty and said, "Kira?" Kira smiled at her and said gently as he sat beside her on the bed. Fllay faced Kira, and said timidly, "Have you ever loved me?" Kira nodded and said, "Fllay, I have always loved you since I first met you." Fllay looked away and said, "How about Lacus? Do you love her?"

Kira scooped up Fllay's hands and said, "Lacus and I are just friends. The person I loved is you." Fllay smiled and said, "Thank you for loving me, Kira. But I'm afraid," Fllay paused and looked down, not facing Kira and continued, "We'll have to end here."

Kira was shocked. He held Fllay's arms and said sadly, tears welling up in his eyes, "You are just kidding, right? This is all just a dream, what you said just now are untrue. Tell me it's not."

Fllay shook her head and said, "It's all too true." "Why, Fllay? I love you very much, really, I do." Kira said and held back tears. "That's the reason I want to end all of this," Fllay replied, looking straight into his eyes. "What? What do you mean?" Kira was taken aback.

Fllay smiled sadly and said, "Because you love me too much, and yet you saved me, despite all these time when I hated you and played you, it makes me feel horrible and guilty. Yes, Kira, I really love you. But I can't be forgiven, not just like that. You have Lacus Clyne, a brave and compassionate girl, she's waiting for you, and loving you every second and even as we speak. And she'll love you forever, I believe so."

Kira withdrew his hands and said to her as calmly as possible, "You said you can't be forgiven. That's not true. I can forgive you just as easily. You said Lacus is a nice girl, but so are you. You said she's waiting, but I don't care, I'm waiting for you too, Fllay. So please, let me have a second chance in loving you." Kira held Fllay's hands looked at her sadly, wishing he would be given this chance.

"Sorry, Kira," Fllay said gently as she took hands from Kira's, "But I can't." Fllay stood up and kissed Kira's forehead gently and lovingly and said, "This is my last gift to you. Take care." Then Fllay left the room, leaving Kira alone in the room.

He held back his tears until Fllay left the room, then he cried his heart out and covered his face with pillows. A while later, Lacus came into the room, "What happened? Why are you crying? Are you okay?" Lacus asked with concern.

Kira turned away from her, and answered, "Nothing. I'm okay." He doesn't like people to see his weak side, he was always putting up a strong cover, but deep inside him, he is weak, just like a child.

Lacus took Kira's head and put him on her lap, patting his head to comfort him, "Don't worry, Kira. Everything is alright, you'll still have me." Kira smiled and thanked Lacus.

_In the present…_

Yes, that was why he went with Lacus, and why he tried to love her but failed to do so. Lacus's words were comforting, what she said about being there for him always were true. Kira wanted to love Lacus in the real way of love, but all he felt towards her was brother-sister love, there was no chemistry between them.

Kira needed to forget Fllay, he knew he had to, but he wanted his feelings towards Fllay to stay with him forever, he didn't want them to disappear, he love her too much.

Kira knew these feelings must and need to be hidden. But he also want to spill out the whole truth to ease his pain.

_Fllay, of all methods, why did you have to hurt me like this? You told me to be with Lacus when you knew the person I loved was you. How could you, Fllay? I love you too much._ Kira thought sadly, not realizing that a single tear had slipped off his cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 3. Told you it will be longer, well, not really if you see it like this, but hey! The numbers of words are more than the previous two chapters! Hope you like it! I know that some of you out there will think this chapter is stupid, about Fllay being sorry and all, but the idea just pop into my mind! So please review and please, **DON'T FLAME**!


	4. Wedding Preparations

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

A/N: This chapter, well, like other chapters, will be short. I'll try my best to make it longer. Enjoy it!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 4: Wedding Preparations**_

As Kira reached home, all the children came out of the house and ran to Kira, asking him why he came back late and for their drinks.

Lacus came out last and told the children, "Children, Kira must be very tired. Why don't you let him go him and have a rest, and we'll give out the drinks, shall we?" "YAY!" The children shouted happily, they obeyed Lacus and went inside the house.

Lacus faced Kira and said, "Let's go in." Kira nodded, and they went in together, while Lacus took the initiative to hold Kira's hands. Kira's guilt overcame him once again, but he wasn't going to show it, not in front of Lacus.

As night approaches, Lacus tucked the children to sleep and Kira was at the other room's balcony, he was sitting in his chair and thinking of the past, of how Fllay treated him…

_6 years ago…(A/N: Each open inverted comma refers to Fllay talking and in each of different events)_

"_I don't want any of you coordinators acting friendly with me!"_

"_You said everything's going to be alright! You lied!"_

"_You didn't do anything out there, did you? That's because you're a coordinator too!"_

"_Don't worry, Kira. I'm here. I'll always protect you."_

"_Yes, Kira, I really love you." (A/N: This is from chapter 3)_

_In the present…_

"Hey, Kira." Kira snapped out of his thoughts and turned around, just to find that Lacus had just entered the room and called his name.

"Hi, Lacus. Are the children asleep?" Kira asked, Lacus nodded and then silence fell upon them. "Kira?" Lacus said and Kira faced her. "Shouldn't we be planning out for our wedding? It's in two weeks time." Lacus continued.

Kira nodded and said, "What kind of wedding would you like to have? I want to make everything memorial to you, it's a once-in-a-lifetime wedding after all." Kira tried to sound alright.

Lacus begin her thoughts about the wedding, "I would like to have a simple affair, just a few of our close friends and other people. We'll have the wedding at the garden and there will be flowers everywhere and…" Lacus continued and continued. _She must be really excited_, Kira thought.

Kira tried to listen but failed to do so. His thoughts mainly concentrated on Fllay. _It'll be great if the person standing there was Fllay instead of Lacus. I know Lacus is a nice girl, but I really love Fllay._ Kira thought.

"Kira?" Kira looked at Lacus, who apparently called his name. "Are you alright?" Lacus asked, her face filled with worry, "You've been spacing out often." Kira walked to the bed and sat on it, "It's nothing. Maybe it's some wedding jitters." Kira reassured her.

Lacus sat beside him and looked at him, "There's something in your mind, isn't it?" Lacus asked. Kira shook his head and kissed Lacus cheeks, trying to reassure her, and to stop himself from saying all the truth out to her.

Lacus smiled and she laid her head on Kira's shoulder, falling asleep in the process. Kira looked at the sleeping angel and thought that she was a rather sweet girl. He laid her down on the bed gently and went to his desk.

Taking out a notebook, or rather a diary, he begins writing in it, about all his thoughts about Fllay. He was finally writing it inside regarding this matter, he never done so for fear that Lacus might stumble on it. But he couldn't care less now; he might explode if he doesn't pour out his feelings to someone or some_thing_.

After writing, he begin planning out Lacus's desirable wedding, surprisingly, he remember every detail of it although he wasn't very attentive. He found himself very happy planning this, and there was a lot of reddish-pink stuff, _Fllay's favourite colour_, Kira thought. He was happy doing this, that's because he had imagined that the wedding was plan for him, and Fllay…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4. Scrap the beginning A/N, I realized this chapter is longer that I thought. Hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry for the part where there were Fllay's flashbacks, not sure if I'm correct in all those statements, ahh, too lazy to check. Next chapter will be about Lacus finding out about the diary and all. Look forward to it! Oh yeah, by the way, pls review! I've been getting a reasonable number of reviews and I thanked those who reviewed. Arigatou!


	5. Sad Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed

A/N: This is the 2nd last chapter of this whole story, because as I said, there are only six chapters in this story. I seriously don't know how long or how short will this chapter be, but I don't really care even if it is too short. Anyway, enjoy reading! In this chapter, I really kind of pitied Lacus, but I like Fllay! Oh well, you'll see why…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 5: Sad Discoveries**_

The next day, lacus woke from her slumber and saw Kira at his desk, sleeping with his head down. Lacus took a blanket and covered Kira with it just in case he caught a cold. _He's so cute even when he's sleeping, _Lacus thought with a smile on her face.

Suddenly, Lacus saw a piece of paper that caught her eye. She looked at the pictures and the words on the piece of paper. _So that must be what kept Kira awake yesterday night, _Lacus thought as she clearly looked at the piece of paper, which was supposed to be the planning of Kira and her wedding, or that was what Lacus thought herself.

Kira moved a bit in his slumber and shocked Lacus a little. As Kira mumbled something that Lacus wasn't able to make up, Lacus backed away just in case he wakes up.

As Lacus went out of the room, she made breakfast for the kids and Kira and herself. She was very excited, who wouldn't if their wedding is only three days away? As Lacus was making breakfast, she smiled and sang softly and gently to herself, laughing occasionally as she thought of the wedding.

"Gosh, what happened to her? Is she sick or something?" One of the kids said to his other friends as they peeped inside the kitchen. Apparently, her melodic voice attracted five of the kids into the kitchen. The other kids sighed and shook their heads.

As Lacus finished preparing breakfast, she came out and saw the kids watching television. "Breakfast's ready!" Lacus called to the kids. The children turned their heads, upon seeing the oatmeal, they sighed. They hated oatmeal and it was a total torture to consume the not-fit-even-for-a-devil food into their innocent stomach. (A/N: No hatred towards oatmeal or anything. Don't be offended, people who loves oatmeal.)

Lacus shook her head and said, "No complains. Oatmeal is very healthy, you know." The kids gave a look of disgust and reluctantly went to the dining table. "Where's Mr Kira?" One of the kids asked as he and the other orphans arrived at the table.

"He's still sleeping. He was planning the wedding. I think like me, he must be very excited too." Lacus said and smiled to herself, humming a melodious melody. Another kid smiled and said, "You will look very pretty on the wedding day, Miss Lacus." The other children nodded vigorously and flashed their best smile, hoping to escape the oatmeal.

Lacus seems to know what they're thinking. She smiled and said, "Thank you. But that isn't going to stop me from making you eat your oatmeal." The children were disappointed. "Now be good and eat up." Lacus said as she walked towards her room, bringing a plate of breakfast and a cup of tea for Kira.

As she went into the room, she was Kira stirring about, and then he begins to open his eyes. "Breakfast's ready, Kira!" Lacus called as she brought the breakfast to the table where Kira was.

"Thank you, Lacus. But I'll wash up first." Kira thanked. He went to get a new set of clothes and washed himself up. After that, he proceeded to his breakfast. Suddenly, the telephone rang, and Kira hoped that it was her, but he knew it was impossible. Lacus picked up and she nodded and said a few words, then she hung up the phone.

"Kira," Lacus called, and Kira looked at her, "Athrun called. He said he wants to meet up with you. Since you two were best friends and all, I understand how Athrun felt since you haven't met for weeks." Kira nodded and said, "I understand. I kind of miss talking to him too. It's just that he and Cagalli are now being together and all, and I don't want anyone who see me be crazy and all."

It was true. Kira was considered an ace pilot and it was he who kind of put the war to an end. People would usually see him and whisper behind his back, like "Isn't that Kira Yamato?" "Isn't that the ace pilot who fought at the previous war?" Gosh, how he hate those people saying things about him behind his back. Sure they weren't saying anything bad or offensive, but he doesn't like it all the same.

"So, you want to meet him? He said he'll be waiting at the café at the nearby town." Lacus explained. Kira's heart skipped a beat. If the café Athrun was meaning to say where he met Fllay, then there might be a chance into running into her again. "Sure. I'll go meet him. What time?" Kira questioned. "At one o'clock, two more hours." Kira thanked her and went off.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Lacus asked in a confusing tone. "Well, since I'll be meeting Athrun, I'll have to get some sort of gift for him and Cagalli, right? So I'll just go a little earlier. I'll be back kind of late." Kira replied. Lacus nodded and waved her hand at Kira, and called to him, "Be careful. Come back home safely!" Kira nodded and then went off.

Kira got into the car and drove off to the town. He was wondering if he might see Fllay again, with a bit of sheer luck. Kira replayed the previous meeting they had, and something strikes him, Fllay was running the direction opposite the café, she might be working there! What if not? He was very confused. But it still made him feel good that he was meeting Athrun and might have a little bit of chance into meeting Fllay.

After Kira left, Lacus begin to clean the house. As she was cleaning one of the drawers of the desk, she found an interesting book. On the book cover read: Kira's Diary. "This looks interesting." Lacus said to herself. She only hoped that Kira wouldn't mind. As she flipped to the latest entry of the diary, Lacus face went blank and she dropped the diary, although she did not realized it. "Kira…" Lacus whispered sadly.

When Kira arrived at the town, he went to one of the gift shops and bought a box of quality chocolate for Cagalli, he knew she had a sweet tooth, and he bought a little diary-like book for Athrun.

At one o'clock sharp, Kira and Athrun met at the café opposite a boutique called 'Little Kiss' (A/N: I know the shop name is stupid, but I have no creativity when coming to boutiques names.) Kira handed the gifts to Athrun and they talked about what happened while being separated.

"I'm looking forward to your wedding, Kira." Athrun said. "Thanks. But when are you and Cagalli getting married like us?" Kira teased. Athrun sighed and said tiredly, "Don't know. She's a natural and I'm a coordinator, even if we married, there might be dissatisfaction among the people. Anyway, we're happy with our life now."

Kira smiled and looked at the surrounding shops. As Kira looked at 'Little Kiss', he thought he saw a girl looking at him with sad eyes, tears forming and dropped. The girl then turned away and Kira thought she looked like Fllay. But he doesn't know or realized that the girl was indeed Fllay.

Fllay went back to the room behind the shop and went on designing the dresses, but she couldn't concentrate. The person she loved, Kira Yamato, was going to be married in just three days. She knew that Kira might already be in love with Lacus, so why was she still persistent about her feelings?

_Darn you, Fllay! Why can't you just forget about him! He doesn't love you anymore, he loves Lacus Clyne. She is so perfect for him. Why are you being so stupid? Why are you still in love with him? _Fllay's inner thoughts called out to her, or so she thought. But little did Fllay know that all those thoughts are her own. _Forgetting those feelings, huh? How did it become so hard? Or was it like that ever since?_ Fllay questioned herself.

She stopped her designs and immediately flipped the sign which now read 'CLOSED'. Then she pulled down the curtains and went straight up to her room and cried her heart out.

Meanwhile, Kira was surprised that the shop, which open a few minutes ago, was now closed. "People are just like that." Athrun said, Kira faced him and saw that he was also looking at the shop. "They just like to avoid some things that shouldn't be avoided. Or else it will just worsened the situation." Athrun continued.

Kira didn't replied. He was stuck in his own thoughts after hearing Athrun's words…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 5. It's longer than what I expected. Maybe it's because there are still a lot of things in progress? But I don't mind, there is and will be six chapters, I'm not adding any chapters anymore. Hope you people enjoyed it! Pls review! I'm getting quite little reviews. Thank you for reading!


	6. Start Of My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

A/N: This is the last chapter of 'Forget Me Not'. SobSob I enjoy writing this story so much! How sad that the story is going to end. Anyway, this chapter is going to be really really long. Lacus will have quite a major role in this chapter. So please enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 6: Start Of My Life_**

After the meeting with Athrun, Kira went home and was greeted by Lacus. Kira was so tired that he went to bathe and went straight of sleep after that. After Kira fell asleep, Lacus sat at his side, using her hands to stroke Kira's head.

_Flashback (Lacus's POV)_

I couldn't believe my eyes. After reading the latest diary of Kira's diary, I was so sad, I felt like crying, and I did. I was truly very upset. Why didn't Kira told me about his true love, was he lying to me all along when he said he loved me? Did he falsely respond to my feelings because I was the one who helped him all along the previous war?

Why, Kira? I couldn't understand. I decided now, that I would not be happy marrying and living with a man I loved but he doesn't love me in return. If the person I love is happy, then so will I. If not, if he is not happy with me, I will let he go. Like a bird in a cage, I would not be happy if I am trapped within the heart of the person who doesn't love me. I've decided for myself this time, I'm going to let him fly, fly to somewhere he can be truly happy, this is first real decision even before, during, or after the war. I will give Kira my blessings…

_In the present…_

Lacus decided to see Fllay for the first time ever since the war ended, she didn't want to see her at first, because she might have the feeling that Fllay hates her, for stealing Kira away from her. But this time, there was really a need; she must go to her, no matter what. From the information Lacus gathered from her friends, she found out that Fllay now owns a shop called 'Little Kiss', or more accurate, it was a boutique.

After Kira fell asleep, it was still early, only seven at night. As Lacus feels unsafe for the children, she asked Ramius to come over and look after the children. After a while, Ramius came and after thanking her, Lacus went off to find Kira's real love, Fllay Allster.

As Lacus arrived at the town, she found 'Little Kiss', and went inside the store. She was very impressed with a shop; the décor was splendid, the dresses were nicely designed and she knew that if she was just a regular customer in the shop she would purchase some dresses, maybe even half a dozen of them, they were really pretty.

As she went inside the shop, the bell rang a soft jingle, it was what Fllay would know that there were customers is the shop, and she would come out and greet them, assist them in choosing of the clothes if she must.

"Welcome to my shop!" Fllay called politely as she came out from the room behind the shop. She was carrying three boxes, which could well cover her face and her sight of seeing anyone. As she put down the boxes, she stood up and greeted again, knowing that it was rude greeting someone without facing or looking at them. As she saw Lacus, she stopped her greeting halfway, and she looked surprised.

"Hi there, Fllay." Lacus greeted politely. Fllay was quite surprised, she never thought a person like Lacus would look for her. "Hi, Lacus. I know that your wedding is three days away. Will you like to look at one of my dresses?" Fllay asked innocently, she had decided to switch the subject, which she clearly knew what it was. She had thought it has something to do with Kira.

Fllay immediately pretended to look for a suitable dress. Lacus sighed and looked at Fllay attentively, then said, "You don't have to hide it, Fllay." Fllay become surprised and stopped her actions. "I know you still love Kira." Lacus continued.

Fllay turned and looked at her, "So what?" She said like she couldn't care less. "We're over. So what if I like him? He doesn't love me anymore." "But…" Lacus wanted to say something but was cut off by Fllay. "Please get out of this shop." Fllay said softly, just loud enough for Lacus alone to hear. "GET OUT!" Fllay shout again when she realized Lacus wasn't moving from her spot. Lacus sighed and went out of the shop, leaving Fllay crying, tears streaming down her cheeks.

As Lacus went home, she realized something must be done. She know that she should be happy since she gets to marry Kira, but she will not be happy if she sees that the person she loves doesn't love her, or that he is sad. She will make the person happy, even if it means sacrificing her love for him…

_On the wedding day…_

"Come on, Lacus, we're going to be late for the wedding ceremony!" Cagalli called, she was excited for her and Kira because she was her best friend, while the other is her brother. "Alright! I'm coming!" Lacus called out to Cagalli as she took out her hand phone and dialed the number of 'Little Kiss'.

"Hello. This is 'Little Kiss', Fllay Allster speaking." Fllay said at the other end of the line.

"Hello? Fllay? This is Lacus." Lacus said, pretending to sound panicky.

"What's up?" Fllay asked, surprised that Lacus called her. And she was especially concerned with a panicking tone of Lacus.

"I'm at the wedding place and Kira suddenly got injured! Please come help him. Quickly!" Lacus said, still using the same tone.

Fllay stood there, shocked. She wanted and needed to go to him right now. The phone slipped from her hand and she immediately sat off for the wedding place. She had known where it was since she had indeed read the invitation that Kira gave her. Although she knew it was pretty far from the town, she still continues to run, she couldn't help it. As she ran, she was thinking to herself that she was stupid not to get her car.

Lacus expected that Fllay might run out without saying goodbye or anything. She smiled. "Brilliant idea you got back there, huh, Lacus?" Cagalli said with a hint of anger in her voice. Apparently, she had overheard the conversation between she and Fllay. Lacus looked at her, smiling, and then she said, "Yup! It was brilliant alright." "What!" Cagalli shouted at her, "You're going to let that bitch have Kira even after you knew she had treated him like a puppet!"

Lacus smiled and said, "Kira still loves her, and so does Fllay. Even if I got Kira, I wouldn't be happy if I really wasn't the one who he wants to be with and loved. I want him to be happy. I hope you understand. It is like you and Athrun. I believe you want to be happy with him, right?" Cagalli blushed and said, "If you are really willing to let go, I'm here to support you." Apparently, what Lacus said about she and Athrun got to her. Cagalli smiled and Lacus thanked her.

After Lacus arrived at the wedding garden (A/N: It is an outdoor wedding in case you don't know.), she was thankful Fllay wasn't there yet. As they gathered, the priest was going to start the saying and all. But then, they heard a girl panting heavily and everyone started looking at Fllay. As Fllay caught her breath, she looked up and saw Kira in perfect condition. "Why? How?" said the surprised Fllay. Lacus smiled and went to her. Pushing her to her previous position. Apparently, Fllay finally realized that this was all a plan to make her go to the wedding. Kira was surprised.

"I wish you two eternal happiness." Lacus said peacefully to the couple when they stood next to each other. The two people looked shocked and so were the guests. "I know you two love each other. I was only a third party. Go ahead, Kira, make her your bride, and your wife." Lacus encouraged them.

Kira and Fllay blushed and Lacus nodded to the priest, then she turned to the guests and nodded. Knowing Lacus, they nodded in approval, because Lacus would want Kira to be happy, and they understood.

"Kira Yamato, are you willing to make Fllay Allster your wife, to take care of her at all times?" (A/N: Don't blame me for anything for the priest's saying. I've been to a wedding before but forgot all the words. Sorry.) The priest asked.

Kira nodded and said, "I do."

"And do you, Fllay Allster, making Kira Yamato your husband, to take care of him throughout your whole life?" The priest asked again, but to Fllay this time.

Fllay smiled and said, "I do."

"Kira Yamato, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said.

Kira leaned forward to Fllay and kissed her lips, which Fllay returned. As they did, the guests, including Lacus, clapped for them, wishing them eternal happiness forever and ever. As Kira and Fllay parted, they smiled at each other. "I thought you had forgotten about me ever since you got Lacus." Fllay said to Kira. "No, I didn't, I thought you had. But none of that matters now, just remember that I will always love you." Kira replied.

The newly-weds smiled at each other with a shine of happiness in their eyes, and on the background, is the setting of the sun, the happiness at the dawn…

_Final Words_

_As I stepped into your world, I couldn't leave, I didn't want to. As I set my eyes on you, I couldn't leave them for a second, I'm too mesmerized by you. And then you said you love me, and I wondered why you would like someone like me, a person who treated you with ignorance, a person who initially rejected your love. But then you said that love has no need for explanation, and I thank you. That was the start of my life, our life…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of whole story and of course, chapter 6. the final words are just something I like to add to conclude the whole story. If you read my other fanfictions, I will always have final words at the last chapter of the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. Pls review!


End file.
